All's Fair in Love & War
by DemiGirl21
Summary: Join three demigods as they begin a War that's more than what meet's the eye. With the Winchesters on their side, Fate may seem to be in their favor. But a shared past concerning the brothers and the Daughters of Love and War, things just end up complicated. How will they fair? Find out, after all…All's Fair in Love & War. {Dean/OC & Sam/OC} [BEING REWRITTEN]


**1) OC:** Christina "Chris" Marie Harvelle

 **Age:** 20 (currently)

 **Nicknames:** Chris (common nickname/preferred name), War Freak (by Freya & Kayla), Chrissy (teasingly; by Jo), Baby Girl (Ellen)

 **Family:** Ares-biological father

Ellen Harvelle-biological mother

William "Bill" Harvelle-adoptive father

Jo Harvelle-maternal half sister

Clarisse/Mark/Sherman/Lucy [OC]-paternal half siblings

 **Love Interest:** Sam Winchester

 **Weapon:** Bronze spear (disguised as a silver chain on her belt loops)

 **Gifts:** Enhanced strength, swiftness, and combat skills

Natural at using every weapon known to mankind (prefers medieval weapons)

Limited Necromancy

 **Magic Items:** Ares' War Chariot (uses it from time to time)

 **Position(s):** Head Counselor of Ares' Cabin (former; succeeded by Clarisse La Rue), Bartender/Waitress (former), Huntress (current)

 **Small Description:** Like a typical child of Ares, Christina can come off as intimidating, but can be gentle to those close to her. She's as blunt as they get and never concedes on an argument. She can be stubborn and argues about nearly everything. Christina never backs down from any challenge, which normally leads to her getting severally injured. However, the only person who can seemingly get through to her is Sam, whom she considers her closest "normal" friend.

 **2) OC** : Freya Grace Martin

 **Age** : 20 (currently)

 **Nicknames** : Fray (common nickname), Love Child (by Kayla & Christina), Sweetie/Baby/Babe (by Dean)

 **Family** : Aphrodite-biological mother

Christopher "Chris" Martin [OC]-biological father

Caitlin Martin [OC]-biological aunt (deceased)

Anna-May Taylor-Castellan [OC]/Silena Beauregard(deceased)/Drew Tanaka/Piper McLean/Lacy/Mitchell-maternal half siblings

Hephaestus' Cabin-step siblings

{Future child}

 **Love Interest** : Dean Winchester

 **Weapon** : Gold Whip (disguised as a decorative gold bangle bracelet on her right wrist), Celestial Sword (disguised as a charm on a silver chain around her neck; crafted by one of her 'step-siblings', a daughter of Hephaestus)

 **Gifts:** Magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry

Amokinesis (the absolute control over love and desire)

Charmspeak (the ability to control others with the strength of her voice)

High social abilities and awareness

Ability to use Permanent Makeup (makeup that doesn't come off unless the person who put it there removes it) on others

 **Magic Items:** Permanent Makeup

 **Position(s):** Head Counselor (former; proceeded by Anna-May Taylor, succeeded by Piper McLean.) Bartender/Waitress (former), Huntress (current)

 **Small Description** : Freya is the second oldest child of Aphrodite (the oldest being May Taylor), as well as the daughter of a Hunter/Supernatural Researcher, Chris Martin. Like a typical child of Aphrodite, she can be very vein and apparently superficial. But, Freya really only cares about certain aspects of her appearance, while the rest takes a backseat. For example, she cares about covering visible scars but waits to wash blood out of her clothes until the hunt's finished. She's known for being a "tease" around Camp Half-Blood, because of her natural charm all the boys would fall for her, yet she never paid any attention to them. When she was sixteen, just before she started her quest, she met Dean Winchester (who was 22 at the time), and was quickly smitten. The two instantly clicked and Freya slept with him (just in case she would die on her quest, she wouldn't die a virgin.) Since then, he's always been on her mind and she believes he might be "The One" for her. When she joins the Hunting business, her and Dean grow closer and she falls in love with him.

 **3) OC** : Kayla Dawn Singer

 **Age** : 20 (currently)

 **Nicknames** : Kay (common nickname), KayKay & Flower Girl (by Christina & Freya), Girly (Bobby)

 **Family** : Demeter-biological mother

Robert "Bobby" Singer-biological father

Demeter's Cabin-maternal half siblings

Persephone-immortal half sister

 **Love Interest** : Castiel

 **Weapon** : Bow & Infinite arrows (Bow's disguised as a woven bracelet; Quiver's disguised as a single laurel charm; Arrows disguised as a charm made from a rose stem)

 **Gifts** : Chlorokinesis: As a daughter of Demeter, she has absolute control over plants.

 **Magic Items:** Various herbs and potions crafted from ingredients from her garden.

 **Position(s):** Head Counselor (former; succeeded by Miranda Gardiner), Waitress (former), Supernatural Researcher/Huntress (current)

 **Small Description** : As a child of Demeter, Kayla is calm and collected, particularly staying neutral when arguments arise within the group. However, she does have strong backbone, having been raised by a Hunter father. She's well versed in Latin and can perform exorcisms from memory. Kayla has a great relationship with her father and because of that, hounds him about his health, preferring he lay of the booze and junk food. She keeps her own garden in the backyard of her home and is always up for cooking a healthy meal. Kayla's kind and nurturing personality is her greatest asset she brings to the group, keeping everyone grounded. It's also the main personality trait that drew the eye of everyone's favorite Angel.

* * *

 **New Start**

* * *

 **NO POV**

You all know the stories of Greek gods and goddesses having affairs with mortals and conceiving children from those unions. Those children were known as demigods, mortals with god-like abilities and gifts. Despite them beings claimed as "Legends" and "Myths", demigods do exist. This is the story of three girls who use their gifts to hunt the creatures that go "bump in the night". **Christina Harvelle** (Willa Holland), Daughter of Ares. **Freya Martin** (Dianna Agron), Daughter of Aphrodite. **Kayla Singer** (Mandy Moore), Daughter of Demeter. Join them as they begin a War that's more than what meet's the eye, with the Winchester brothers by their side.

* * *

 **KAYLA'S POV**

It's been a couple years since the War against Kronos, and I'm finally settling in back home with my father. Sioux Falls, South Dakota is a quiet town, and somewhat safe. No monsters have found me yet, and I'm mostly contributing that to the rusted metal and booze scent masking my own. I guess having a borderline alcoholic father who owns a junkyard isn't so bad after all.

I still keep in contact with my demigod friends. I email my half siblings about once a month, just to check in. Demeter's cabin is small compared to the others at Camp Half-Blood. I email my Satyr guardian, Dysseus more frequently, just to check in and let him know I'm doing well. Who I keep in contact with the most, however, are two other demigods who have Hunters for parents, Christina Harvelle and Freya Martin.

All three of us are close in age and we bonded over having a not-so-normal lifestyle of complete knowledge of the Supernatural. The three of us couldn't be more opposite, but they're still my best friends and we make it a habit of getting together as much as we can. When we're together, people would think we were sisters, and we treat each other like it. After all, in our kind of life, you need friends to give you a reason to want to live.

* * *

It's been a few days since Christina and Freya came down from Nebraska to visit me, and I'm pretty sure it's driven my dad to drink just a little bit more. While he would be outside working in the garage, the three of us would be cleaning up the house.

"Just how ancient are these books?" Christina asked, dusting off an old, leather bound book with Latin writing on the cover.

I shrugged. "I have no idea honestly." I answered, cleaning off the window. "Dad says they're all ancient texts he got from an old mentor."

Freya came in from the kitchen, her blonde hair pulled up with a clip. "Okay, does your father drink anything other than beer?" she asked, rattling a trash sack full of glass bottles.

"I think there's some Scotch and Whiskey on top of the fridge." I told her.

She shook her head. "Okay if this life doesn't kill him first, his liver will." Freya went out the kitchen door where the garbage cans were located.

I sighed, "I tell him that too, but does his listen to me?" I asked aloud. "Nope, not at all."

Christina chuckled. "Hey, my mom owns a Roadhouse that's always fully stocked with alcohol, so I know the feeling." she dusted off another stack of books. "The only person's liver we need to worry about is Ash's."

I laughed at that, because it was true. I readjusted the curtains so more light would enter the room.

"I'm gonna get started on lunch." I smiled at Christina.

"Okay, but don't skimp on the meat alright?" she quirked a brow, but smiled.

I chuckled. "Deal." I went out back to my garden, and picked the fresh vegetables.

Being who my mother is, I've developed a green thumb, and with my powers, I can make any fruit or vegetable I wish grow in any climate. I picked a basket full of peppers and another full of berries, smiling at the little harvest.

Freya and Christina started cleaning the upstairs bedrooms while I began work on the meal. I could hear them arguing through the ceiling, but there were some light chuckles mixed in with the insults. Those two acted more like sisters, and I would bet a drachma or two that they drove Ellen crazy like they did with my dad.

"You sure it's wise to leave those two alone up there?" dad asked as he came in from the kitchen door.

I rolled my eyes. "They won't do anything too bad while here." I assured. "Now if they were outside then, that would be a different story. It's just their natures are exact opposites."

Dad leaned against the counter as I tossed the chopped peppers into the colander to be rinsed. I already had the meat seasoned and ready to grill.

"What didn't you learn at that half-blood camp?" dad asked, noting my handiwork with the meal preparation.

"How to be normal." I retorted. "All we really learned was how to hone our abilities and protect ourselves from threats, that was the main goal. We did need to learn how to live off the land though, for when we're out on quests and stuff."

My dad just smiled and patted my shoulder, "I just got a call from John's boys, they're on their way here, now."

"John Winchester?" I questioned. "As in the same John you said if he'd ever show his mug around here again you'd blast him full of buckshot?"

He nodded. "Yep. His boys said they needed help, didn't give me much of a say, but, I couldn't turn my back on them."

"I understand." I smiled and pecked his cheek. "I'll just throw a couple more steaks on the grill. What time should they be here?"

"Within a few hours, give or take." dad answered.

The knife I held slammed down on the wooden cutting board and I clenched the hilt, "Never mind, lunch can wait." I gritted my teeth. I may be great in the kitchen, but even I can't cook six steaks in under two hours, not with how much of a perfectionist I am.

I decided to put lunch on hold until the Winchesters arrived, to hear what they had to say. Christina and Freya were cleaning up in the rooms they stayed in. Freya I know why, hands down, it's a child of Aphrodite thing. But Christina, that girl really didn't care much about her looks, in her mind 'the dirtier, the better'.

I barely remember Dean and Sam, considering I only met them once or twice before I went off to Camp, but when they walked in, they sure remembered me.

"You boys remember Kayla, right?" dad asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Dean looked me over and chuckled, "Little Kayla Singer, you've surely grown." he smiled and hugged me. "Good to see ya."

I chuckled, "You too Dean." I tucked some of my light brown hair behind my ear. Sam was the next to hug me, and damn, he was tall.

Footsteps came down the stairs and that's when Dean's face froze.

"Dean?" Sam questioned his brother, snapping in front of his face.

"Dean Winchester." I heard Freya say from the stairs. The next thing I know, she basically launches herself into Dean's arms, laughing like a schoolgirl.

Dean laughed too, wrapping his arms around her back. "Freya Martin. My sweet baby, how long's it been?"

Freya planted feet back on the ground and chuckled, "Four years, give or take a month." she replied, her eyes sparkling.

Dean tucked some of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek, "It feels like just yesterday that I met you, seriously."

"Same. Although, this isn't how I expected us to run into each other again." Freya admitted.

"Well, isn't this a small world." Christina chuckled, walking into the mix.

"Chris is that you?" Sam questioned, walking up to her.

"Sam?" Christina raised an eyebrow. Then she gasped, "Oh my gods, it really is you." she gave him a quick hug and smiled, actually smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I thought you lived in Nebraska."

"I do." she answered. "I-well we," she pointed to Freya, "are here visiting Kayla."

"You two know Kayla." Dean repeated.

Freya nodded, "Yeah, we met at camp ten years ago." she informed. "Actually Dysseus is the one who found all three of us."

"Well I'll be damned." Dean chuckled.

"Really is a small world." Sam added.

"Who would've thought three different demigods would be raised knowing the shit we know." Dean kept his arm around Freya, a smile on his face.

"Hold up, you telling me you boys know about them?" Dad asked, a little shocked.

"I second that." I added, folding my arms over my chest. "You two, kitchen now."

* * *

They followed me into the kitchen and I shut the door, so we had some privacy. "Explain, now please."

Christina and Freya exchanged a glance and sighed.

"Well, remember that quest that we all went on when we turned sixteen?" Freya brought up. "Remember the Hunt we picked up beforehand?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you told us you met up with a buddy of your dad's." I remembered.

Christina gasped, "So you mean to tell me that the same Dean you gave it up to is the same guys standing in there with Bobby?"

Freya nodded.

"Oh wow, small world indeed." I muttered.

Freya turned to Christina, "So is that the same Sam you met when you and the rest of your cabin went down to California a couple years ago?" she asked.

"Guilty." Christina pleaded.

I leaned against the door, trying to keep my cool. From what I remember, those boys were like big brothers to me, and now I learned that my two best friends each met up with one of them and had a one-night stand, thus loosing their virginities. Wow, the world is very small.

"You okay Kay?" Freya asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just wrapping my head around the fact that my best friends lost their virginities to boys who were practically brothers to me when we were kids." I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hey, I was drunk from that party okay." Christina defended. "So, blame Sherman for wanting to crash that party."

Freya rolled her eyes, "Yeah Chiron and Mr. D were severely pissed at you all for that." she chuckled. "I for one, do not regret what I did. I just didn't want to die a virgin."

"Wouldn't that be an insult to your mother?" Christina shot.

"Okay, no arguing." I cut in, stepping in between them. "My dad told me they were coming, so let's go see what they want."

* * *

I slid open the door and walked into the living room, catching only the last bit of the conversation, before Rumsfeld started barking outside.

"You girls sense that just now?" Christina asked, reaching for the chain on her belt loop.

Freya and I nodded. I untied the woven bracelet from my left wrist, while Freya held onto the end of her bracelet.

We joined the guys just as a girl with cropped blonde hair kicked down the front door.

"No more crap, okay?" she said, walking over the threshold.

I could instantly tell she meant us harm and held my bow at the ready with an arrow in place. Christina stood at my left with her bronze spear in hand and Freya was at my left, her gold whip ready.

Dean unscrewed the cap of the flask containing Holy Water, but with a flick of her wrist, the blonde send him crashing into Freya, sending the two into a pile of books in the corner. That just made the rest of us ready for the attack.

She looked my way, blinking, revealing black eyes. Demon. "Demigods." she noted, her eyes returning to normal. "Interesting."

Christina moved to stand next to Sam while I took a couple steps back to stand beside my dad. The demon-bitch however, didn't pay any attention to us, she just focused on Sam.

"I want the colt, Sam." she ordered. "The real colt. Right now." she inched forward a couple steps.

"We don't have it on us." Sam informed. "We buried it."

"Didn't I say "no more crap"?" the demon reiterated. "I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little under whelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads." she chuckled dryly. "Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" everyone was now standing in the living room.

"Actually, we were counting on it." Dean told her, him and Freya standing tall.

"Gotcha, bitch." Freya chuckled, motioning to the Devil's Trap painted on the ceiling right above the demon.

I lowered my bow seeing as she wasn't a threat anymore. "Seriously, a house of a Hunter and you didn't think we'd be prepared?" I questioned. "Don't even bother trying any tricks, that seal's coated with demigod blood, you're not going anywhere."

* * *

Dean and Sam tied the demon, Meg, to a chair in the center of the seal.

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean asked, standing with his arms folded over his chest.

Meg just glared up at him. "You didn't ask very nice." she noted, innocently.

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean repeated, with no change in his stance.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Meg snapped, then smiled. "Oh, I forgot. You don't."

"You think this is a freaking game?!" Dean yelled, getting right in her face. "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"He died screaming." Meg replied, calmly. "I killed him myself." a grin inched across her face.

Dean backhanded her across the face, hard. Meg just met his eyes and smiled, darkly. "That's kind of a turn-on. You hitting a girl." she giggled.

"You're no girl." Dean shot back.

My dad walked up to him and pulled him away into the other room. "Dean, you've got to be careful with her." he warned. "Don't hurt her."

"Why?" he asked, still fuming.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why." my dad answered. "That's a human girl possessed by a demon."

"You're telling me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked, relaxing a little, once Freya put her hand on his shoulder. He took it and squeezed it.

"That's actually good news."

I smiled, "I have an exorcism in mind." I threw out. "Completely memorized."

Dean glared down at the demon, a smirk on his face. He glanced at me and nodded.

I cleared my throat and focused my energy. "Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…tribuite virtutem deo."

Meg flinched as the spell was starting to take effect. She looked over her shoulder at Sam. "I'm gonna kill you." she threatened, turning to Dean. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

Dean shook his head. "No, you're gonna burn in Hell, unless you tell us where our dad is." he glanced at Sam, who was leaning against the wall. "Keep going Kayla."

I nodded, continuing the exorcism. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica…"

Meg kept shaking as if she were in pain, but when asked about John, she still kept saying he was dead, which infuriated Dean even more, which made me turn up the strength of the exorcism.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae." a winds started to blow throughout the room. "Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt."

"You just won't take dead for an answer, will you?" Meg questioned, her voice low and weak.

"Keep going Kayla." Dean ordered, his eyes hard as marble.

I cleared my throat, "Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." the chair started to slide around the circle, jerking Meg in every direction. "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi."

"Okay! Okay!" Meg yelled, halting my chanting. "He's not dead, but he will be. After what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asked.

"You don't." Meg replied, grinning.

He looked up at me, giving me the nod to finish the exorcism, but Meg halted me. "A building, in Jefferson City." she added.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Meg answered, panting.

"And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" Sam asked again.

Meg was panting harder now, "I swear, I don't know."

Dean walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Finish it." he whispered.

I looked at him, "Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Finish it Kayla." he restated.

Freya walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Dean, there's still an innocent girl trapped in there." she reminded.

"I know." he replied, his expression softening.

"You exorcise that demon, you'll kill her." my dad told him. "If she really fell from a building, then her body's broken in ways that can't be treated."

"She'll die once you exorcise that demon." Christina reiterated.

Dean looked over at me, "Finish it Kayla."

"She'll die." I stated.

"You'll be putting her out of her misery." he replied, turning his back towards Meg.

I sighed and took a deep breath, exhaling. I walked and stood in front of Meg, looking down at her. "Have a nice trip to the pit." I told her. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri."

The demon left the girl's body and disappeared, leaving the corpse behind. She slowly lifted her head and the boys untied her, laying her gently on the floor. I leaned against the wall, catching my breath as Christina and Freya joined me.

"So what now?" Freya asked.

"I say we help them." Christina suggested. "It's the least we could do."

"I'm up for it." Freya agreed, turning to me. "KayKay?"

I smiled, "I'm in." I chuckled. "After all, who's gonna keep you two from killing each other?"

We went up to our separate rooms while the boys tended to the dying girl in the living room. I packed a duffle bag full of necessities just for this trip, which included spare clothes and medicinal herbs and potions, as well as some Ambrosia, just in case. After we were all packed, we joined the boys outside.

"Mind if we three tag along?" Christina asked.

"You girls wanna come with us?" Dean questioned, leaning against the driver's side of his Impala.

I shrugged. "We all voted and thought it was a good idea of you had backup."

"We are demigods after all." Freya reminded, walking up to Dean. "We do know our way around creatures like Demons and such."

"Besides, I've been itching for a good fight." Christina added, walking over to Sam. "It's the least we can do."

The boys exchanged a glance over the hood of the car.

"Even if you say no, we'll still follow you." I added, smiling.

"Get in." Dean caved.

We slid into the back of the car, Christina behind Sam, me in the middle, and Freya behind Dean.

* * *

 **NO POV**

The Impala was parked by some train tracks in Jefferson City, Missouri. It was quiet the entire time.

Dean was busy loading a shotgun while Sam was flipping through Te Key of Solomon.

"You've been quiet." Freya noted, walking up to Dean.

"Just getting ready." Dean replied, glancing at the demigod beside him.

Freya sighed, rubbing his shoulder. She was wearing brown boots with washed jeans and a pink crop top with long sleeves. Her blonde hair shone under the sunshine and her bracelet glistened. "He's gonna be fine, Dean." she assured. "John's a tough guy, he can handle anything."

Dean looked down at her and pecked her forehead. "I want you to stick close to me, alright?" he asked, handing her a silver hand gun.

Freya took the gun and shoved it in the back waistband of her jeans. "That's sweet Dean, but I can take care of myself." she smiled. "But, if it will ease you, if only a little, I won't leave your side." she looped her arm through his, laying her head on his bicep.

Sam dusted off the Impala's trunk and started drawing a symbol on the corner.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?" Dean snapped.

"It's called a devil's trap." Sam answered, ignoring his brother's glare. "Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?" Dean questioned.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam continued, drawing the same symbol on the opposite corner of the trunk.

"So?" the older Winchester pressed.

"So we have a place to hide the colt while we go get dad." the younger answered.

The three demigod girls stood behind and watched the argument unfold.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "We're bringing the colt with us."

"We can't." Same rebuked. "We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon. We've got to use them on the Demon."

"No, we have to save dad, Sam, okay?" Dean reminded. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

 **KAYLA'S POV**

We came across an apartment complex by the name of _Sunrise Apartments_.

"Think that's what Meg meant by 'sunrise'?" I asked in a whisper.

The entire complex was swarmed with civilians.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed. "That's pretty smart."

"If these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside." Sam noted.

"And make anybody attack us." Christina added.

"So we can't kill 'em." Freya concluded. "A building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what the boys look like, too." I pointed out. "And they could look like anybody."

"This sucks out loud." Dean scoffed.

"All right, so, how in Hades are we gonna get in?" Freya asked, glancing around our small group.

"Pull the fire alarm." Christina threw out, making us all look at her.

"A daughter of the god of War and that's what you come up with." Freya noted, raising an eyebrow.

Christina nodded. "Yeah. Pull the alarm, evacuate all the civilians. Then, we go in there and kick some demonic ass."

"But then the city responds after the alarm is pulled." Freya reminded. "Let's see Missouri response time is what, roughly seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes, exactly." Dean confirmed.

"So, we took out some of Kronos' minor flunkies in half that time." Christina reminded. "Fray, you had a broken hand at the time and KayKay had a concussion."

Freya and I exchanged glances and shrugged. "Okay fine, so who's going in to pull the alarm?" I asked.

"Well, the demons know what Sam and Dean look like, but they don't know about us." Christina pointed out. "We can just walk on in and pull the alarm when the coast is clear. The boys can swipe some Firemen's uniforms when the department responds and we can go through the building as a group, fighting the demons without fear of civilian casualties."

"There's the War Freak we love." Freya chuckled.

"Bite me Love Child." Christina scoffed.

* * *

We put her plan to action and pulled the alarm inside, ducking into a utility closet until Dean and Sam found us roughly ten minutes later.

Dean held an EMF meter to each door as we slowly walked the halls. Us three demigods had our weapons ready to unseal at the first sign of danger.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean chuckled.

Freya cracked a smile, lightly nudging his arm. The meter went off, giving a high reading. We all nodded and Dean started banging on the door.

"This is the fire department." he announced. "We need you to evacuate."

The boys busted down the door sprayed the possessed woman occupant with Holy Water. Freya slid past them and used her whip to tie the woman's arms, slinging her into the coat closet.

"Another one commin at ya!" Christina warned tossing a man into the closet, slamming the door. Both girls leaned against it, holding back the demons.

"Kayla, fire already!" Freya yelled.

I drew back my bow and fired one of the wooden arrows, striking the lock. The banging stopped and I cracked a smile.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked me.

"Carved a Devil's Trap on the arrow, acting like a skeleton key of sorts." I answered. "No big."

The boys stripped off the uniforms and swept the apartment, ending with the master. Christina slowly opened the door, her spear ready. The room was empty, all except for a man tied to the bed.

"Dad." Dean muttered, running up to him. He placed two fingers to John's neck, and sighed in relief. "He's still breathing." he relayed to Sam, who also relaxed. "Dad, wake up. Dad!" Dean pulled out his pocket knife, preparing to cut the ropes.

"Wait." Sam halted. "He could be possessed, for all we know. We got to be sure." he pulled out a small flask of Holy Water and sprinkled it over John, who just moaned as his eyes opened.

That's when the three of us demigods relaxed a little.

"Sam?" John groaned. "Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"They've been drugging me." John answered, his voice low. "Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, dad, it's safe." Sam reassured.

"Good, boys." John praised as Dean cut him free. He helped sit him up and helped him off the bed.

"Now let's get out of here." Christina voted.

Just then two more demon-possessed people barged in, putting us demigods back on the offensive.

"New plan!" Christina called, slamming the bedroom door and locking it. "Fire escape, go!" she jumped out the window, followed by Sam.

Freya and Dean helped John and I brought up the rear, firing another spelled arrow into the door, locking it from demon entry.

* * *

"Okay now what?" I asked, once we were safely on the street. I readjusted my quiver strap.

Christina sighed, twirling her spear. "We get to the car and get the Hades out of here." she answered. "I hate retreating, but with John injured, we can't stay here."

Freya nodded, "I agree, we can hold up somewhere and-" she was suddenly tackled to the ground by some guy coming out of the alley.

She rolled to avoid a punch to the face and flung her whip, latching it around the demon's neck. However, the demon just yanked her whip out of her hands and pinned her down, repeatedly punching her. Freya was no pushover, she kicked him off of her and spun on her heels. Her nose was broken and she was bleeding from it. She kicked the demon twice before he grabbed her leg and tossed her into a car. Just as was about to land another punch, Dean fired his gun, shooting the demon in the head.

I gasped, and realized he was holding the Colt. He ran over and helped Freya to her feet.

"Damn." Christina sighed.

"I know." I agreed.

Dean scooped up Freya bridal-style as we ran towards the parked Impala. Once inside, Dean sped like the devil himself was on our tails, and he didn't stop until the sun was set. We came across a cabin in the middle of nowhere and decided to hold up there for the night.

* * *

 **FREYA'S POV**

Kayla dabbed the last bit of antiseptic on my nose, making me flinch.

"It's defiantly broken, no doubt." she sighed, placing a strip over the bridge of my nose.

I looked in my compact mirror and frowned, with my broken nose and black eye, I looked like a raccoon that was run over by a stampede of wild boars.

"If Dean hadn't killed that demon, I sure would have." I sighed.

"It's a broken nose Frey, you'll live." Christina noted, rolling her eyes.

I shot her glare, "I have my mother's nose, therefore, I have the nose of a goddess." I reminded. I pointed to my face, "This is my money-maker right here. Okay."

Christina rolled her eyes, "Whatever." and she walked out into the other room, just as Dean came in.

"I'll go check on John, see how he's doing." Kayla shot me a quick smile before following Christina's lead.

"How are ya, Freya?" Dean asked, sitting on the table next to me.

I inhaled deeply, "I'll survive." I answered. "Nothing a bit of Ambrosia and some Permanent Makeup won't cure."

He tucked some hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek. "I still think you look great, really."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I look like a raccoon that was trampled to death." I rebuked.

That made Dean chuckle, and I cracked a small smile. "You saved my life back there, Dean." I looked down at the ground, particularly at my wrapped ankle that was swollen to the size of an apple.

"Hey, saving people, it's what I do." he reminded. "But, you're welcome." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. He smoothed out my hair and kissed my forehead. "I'll always be there for you, Freya, that'll never change."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Thanks." I looked up and met his eyes, and my heart skipped a beat.

He leaned down and placed his lips over mine, cupping my jaw with his hand. I leaned into him, kissing back, remembering the first time I ever kissed him. Electrical jolts went through all my nerves and my heart hammered in my chest. When he pulled away, he touched his forehead to mine, his eyes still closed.

"What's bothering you?" I asked, knowing something was wrong.

Dean sighed, looking away from me. "You know that guy I shot?" he asked. "There was a person in there."

I sighed. "You didn't have a choice, Dean." I reminded.

"I know. That's not what bothers me." he replied. "Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate or even flinch."

I turned his face towards me, caressing his cheek.

"It's just, the things I'm willing to do or kill for people close to me, it just It scares me sometimes." he admitted in a low voice.

I leaned up and kissed him, softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, but before I could say anything, John came into the room.

"It shouldn't." he said, looking right at Dean. "You did good."

"You're not mad?" Dean asked, standing up.

"For what?" John questioned.

"Using a bullet." Dean answered, gulping.

"Mad? No. I'm proud of you." John answered. "You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed." he glanced at Sam and both chuckled. "But you, you watch out for this family. You always have."

Dean smiled. "Thanks."

I scooted off the table and wrapped my arm around Dean's waist. "See, no harm." I told him. "You're willing to do whatever it takes to protect those you care about." I pecked his cheek. "It's one of the things I admire about you."

Dean returned the smile and kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arm around my lower back.

The lights started flickering throughout the cabin, putting us all on edge. Christina and Kayla reached for their weapons and I did the same.

"It's found us." John noted, turning towards the rest of us.

"The demon?" Christina questioned. "It's here?"

John nodded. "Sam, line salt in front of every window and every door." he said.

"Already did it." Sam informed. "I salted the windows and Christina did the doors."

"You two check again." John ordered. Sam and Christina left as they were told. John then turned to Dean, "You got the gun?"

"Yeah." Dean answered, pulling me tighter against him. "Sam tried to shoot the demon and it vanished."

"This is me." John reminded. "I won't miss. Now, the gun."

Dean hesitated, the look in his eyes had me worried. I tightened my grip around his waist.  
"Son, please. Give me the gun." John begged. "What are you doing, Dean?"

"You'd be furious." Dean muttered, narrowing his eyes. "That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one."

"Dean, what are you saying?" I asked, looking up at him.

Dean pulled the Colt on John. "I know my dad better than anyone, and you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" John asked, obviously confused.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean rebuked, his eyes hard and cold.

"Dean?" Kayla questioned, slowly backing away.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he and Christina joined the rest of us.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John stated.

"He's not dad." Dean answered Sam. "I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked, looking between him and John.

"He's different." Dean answered.

"We don't have time for this." John scoffed. "Sam, if you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me."

Sam looked at him for a good few seconds, before grabbing Christina's hand and pulling her back where the rest of us stood.

"Something doesn't feel right." I muttered, exchanging glances with Christina and Kayla.

John sighed. "Fine. If you're both so sure, go ahead." he offered. "Kill me."

The air suddenly got cold all around me, and I could barely breath. I held onto Dean as tightly as I could, fear slowly stirring inside me. I loosened my bangle an inch or two, so in a split second I could unseal my whip and be ready for a fight. I glanced around and saw Kayla slowly undo her bracelet and Christina reach for her chain, knowing that they were feeling what I was feeling.

"I thought so." John said, and that's when the entire atmosphere changed. everything got colder and my sensed screamed at me to go on the offensive.

But, the next thing I know, I'm pinned to the back wall, my whip falling to the floor. Everyone was pinned to the wall, and John picked up the Colt, and that's when I saw his eyes were glowing yellow.

"What a pain in the ass this thing's been." he muttered, looking at the Colt.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam asked, struggling against the demon's hold. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well, you found me." yellow-eyed John chuckled.

"But the holy water?" Christina questioned.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" he noted, with a sarcastic look on his face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam promised.

"Oh, that would be a neat trick." John chuckled. He laid the Colt down on a small table. "Here, make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

I exchanged a confused look with Kayla and Christina, because Sam being a psychic was news to us.

Yellow-eyes chuckled, which sent shivers up my spine. He looked at all of us, "I could've killed you a hundred times today." he told us. "Even you three demigoddesses wouldn't have seen it coming." he grinned. "But this, this is worth the wait." he walked up to Dean, locking gazes. "Your dad, he's in here with me." he informed. "Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi," by the way."

I tried to fight the hold, but the more I resisted, the more forceful it got. I was struggling to even get a full breath. Things were not looking good for us.

"Let him go." Dean ordered. "Or I swear to God-"

"What?" asked yellow-eyes. "What are you and 'God', or any other gods, gonna do?" he taunted. "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice."

He leaned in closer to Dean and his voice was low that I couldn't pick up what he was saying.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family?" yellow-eyes asked. "You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" then, he chuckled. "Oh, that's right. I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Σας χαμηλή πούστη ζωή. (you low life motherfucker)" I cursed.

"Watch your language, little daughter of Aphrodite." yellow-eyes berated, slamming me back against the wall.

I felt blood run down the back of my head and white spots danced in the corners of my vision.

"I want to know why." Sam interjected. "Why did you do it?

"You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty, little Jess?" Yellow-eyes questioned.

Sam nodded, glaring daggers at his demon-possessed father.

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him." Yellow-eyes clarified. "Been shopping for rings and everything." he chuckled. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way, of the plans I have for you, Sammy." he grinned. "You and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh?" Dean chuckled, lightly. "'Cause I really can't stand the monologing."

"Funny, but that's all part of your MO isn't it?" Yellow-eyes questioned, facing Dean. "Mask all that nasty pain, mask the truth.

"Oh, yeah. What's that?" Dean prided

"You know, you fight, and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them." Yellow-eyes answered. "Sam, he's clearly john's favorite. Even when they fight, It's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh?" Dean joked. "Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

The air chilled to the point where my body was screaming at me to run, but I couldn't move at all. Dean suddenly yelled in pain and that sent my instincts into overdrive. I struggled against the force pinning me to the wall, wanting to help Dean. Blood began to pour from his chest, and all I could do was watch helplessly as he was bleeding to death right before my eyes. Soon, due to the blood loss, he passed out.

"Dean!" I yelled. "No." tears fell down my cheeks.

* * *

Suddenly, the force pinning me was gone and I collapsed on my knees to the floor. My ankle throbbed, but I bit my lip and crawled over to Dean, who was barely even conscious.

"Dean?" I questioned, rolling him over on his back. "Dean, c'mon wake up. Stay with me." he caressed the side of his face, wiping blood from his mouth. "Stay with me baby, please."

"Freya." he muttered, meeting my eyes.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm right here." I kissed his forehead, lifting his body so I was cradling him in my arms.

His head rested on my shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair. "You lost a lot of blood. Save your strength." I whispered, kissing his forehead.

John's body jerked and a cloud of black smoke left his mouth before disappearing into the floorboards. I sighed in relief that the demon was gone, but we still had John and Dean to worry about.

"Is he okay?" Kayla asked, kneeling down next to me.

"He needs to go to a hospital, like now." I answered.

"Then let's get a move on before some other nasty creature smells the blood." Christina suggested, helping Sam lift John.

Kayla helped me with Dean and we all loaded into the Impala. Christina sat up front, between John and Sam. Kayla was in the back with me, with Dean leaning into me, his head under my neck.

* * *

"Just hold on, Dean." I whispered, rubbing his arm. "The hospital is only 10 minutes away."

He took a deep, ragged breath and exhaled, looking up and meeting my eyes. "Thanks Freya, you're one great girl."

I smiled and kissed his lips, caressing his cheek. I touched my forehead to his, sighing. "From here on out, I'm gonna be right by your side, no matter what." I pecked his forehead.

I leaned my head against the window, watching the scenery, or lack there of, go by.

"So what's the plan?" Kayla asked, leaning forward.

"Well, we've still got the Colt." Christina reminded. "And the last remaining bullet."

"We just have to start over." Sam added. "We already found the demon-"

He was cut off when we were t-boned by a semi. I remember the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass, the force of being tossed out, and my body moving in a spiral like motion. My head slammed against something and that was it…darkness took over everything.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
